wowwikifandomcom_no-20200214-history
Broxigar
Broxigar den Røde var en ork og en krigsveteran. Vennene hans ble drept i et slag og han søkte døden i kamp på grunn av sin samvittighet. Brox, som han blir kalt, var en viktig person i War of the Ancients og var teknisk sett den aller første orken i Azeroth. right|thumb| Broxigar på bokomslaget til [[The Demon Soul ]] Biografi Broxigar var en veteran under den Første, Andre og Tredje Krigen, kjent blant sitt folk for sine heroiske handlinger når han hjalp til med å holde et viktig fjellpass mot en horde av demoner i løpet av den Tredje Krigen. Av alle sine kamerater var Brox den eneste som fortsatt var i live da forsterkningene endelig ankom slagmarken. Selv om han ble lovprist av folket sitt, forga Brox aldri seg selv for feigheten i å ha overlevd mens alle hans venner døde en ærefull død. Når Hordens sjamaner oppdaget en uregelmessighet i Stonetalon Fjellene ble Brox og en yngre kriger, Gaskal, sendt for å undersøke. Gaskal ble drept da denne uregelmessigheten rørte ved og oppslukte han, Brox ble derimot slunget ti tusen år inn i fortiden, sammen med et menneske (Rhonin) og en drage (Krasus). Blant Nattalvene Brox ble fanget av Månegarden og fraktet til Suramar for oppbevaring. Selv om nattalvene behandlet han som et monster, var den kvinnelige presten Tyrande snill mot han, hun ga han mat og helbredet skadene hans. Brox kalte henne en sjaman i troen på at de helbredende kreftene var gitt henne av åndene. Brox ble senere befridd av Tyrande, som hadde slått seg sammen med to andre tidsreisende, drage-trollmannen Krasus, og hans tidligere student, menneske-trollmannen Rhonin. Brox sto vakt ved Malfurion da sistnevnte lå i en transe for å ødelegge det Høyblod-trylleformularet som forstyret Evighetens Brønn. Mot Legionen Brox' ferdigheter i kamp ga han god anseelse blant Kaldoreiene som stod mot den Brennende Legionen. Selv om nattalvene for det meste er skeptiske til utenforstående, aksepterte de han. (Dette kan også ha noe med drage-trollmannen, Krasus' tilstedeværelse.) Når øksen til Brox ble ødelagt skapte Malfurion under Cenarius' veiledning, en mystisk øks av tre som hadde skarpheten og styrken til en diamant. I Brox sine hender brakte denne øksen død til kanskje mange tusen demoner. I Legionens Hjerte Under det siste slaget over Evighetens Brønn, innså Brox at hvis verden og fremtiden skulle reddes, trengte kompanjongene hans mere tid. Brox hoppet fra ryggen til Soridormi, og inn i den virvlende portalen som åpnet seg i bunnen av sjøen. Når han kom igjennom portalen og ankom verdenen til den Brennende Legionen, fortsatte han å drepe horder av demoner, mens han blokkerte deres fremrykk mot portalen. Han drepte så mange at han til slutt sto på en haug med døde demoner, samtidig som han utfordret flere til å prøve seg. Det var der han til slutt tiltrakk oppmerksomheten til Sargeras, som personelig gjorde en slutt på orkens liv. Men med et siste modig hugg lagde Brox et sår i Sargeras' ben. Dette såret ville senere bli målet for Krasus og hans aliertes tryllekunster som en liten stund var i stand til å trekke Sargeras' oppmerksomhet bort fra slitet med å holde portalen oppe. Dette gjorde det mulig for Malfurion og Illidan å lukke portalen over han. Brox kunne ikke vende tilbake, og hans liv endte på den ujevne enden av Sargaras ødelagte sverd. Med denne siste handling av lojalitet, satte Broxigar sitt spor i historien ved å være den eneste dødlige til noen gang å angripe den Brennende Legionens fulle makt. Ære den døde Når Krasus returnerte til nåtiden, var hans første handling å ta Brox' magiske øks med til Thrall. Han bønnfalte Thrall om å synge sanger om Broxigar den Røde, hans legendariske liv, og hans ærefulle død. Broren hans Saurfang, den øverstkommanderende av Kalimdors Styrke, holder nå hans navn i ære. Broxigar i World of Warcraft I Gamle Hillsbrad, kan man fra Epoch Hunter, få Broxigar's Ring of Valor Bøker War of the Ancients * Bok 1 - The Well of Eternity * Bok 2 - The Demon Soul * Bok 3 - The Sundering by Richard A. Knaak